Ouran Rapper Hosts
by KanaShinichiro
Summary: The Ouran Host Club characters rap. My head hurts. Oneshot. R&R.
1. Haruhi Raps

**Haruhi**: Do I really have to do this?

**Me**: Don't worry I'll beatbox for you.

**Haruhi**: But why--

**Me**: Just. Do. It.

**Haruhi**: O-okay.  
(blandly)  
"I'm a girl, not a boy  
and I'm extremely smart  
I go to Ouran  
But I'm a commoner  
From the start  
Because of some troubles  
I've joined the club of hosts  
They're the weirdest people I've met  
but we've become real close..."

**Haruhi**: Do I have to do the rest?

**Me**: Come oooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn--

**Haruhi**: Okay fine fine!

"My dad's an okama  
But I couldn't care less  
Now I have to crossdress  
and gather a thousand guests  
I wouldn't care if anybody found out  
I should be careful though,  
it's something I have to think about."

**Haruhi**: There I'm done.

**Me**: Pika pika wha, pshkapshka--

**Haruhi**: You can stop beatboxing now.

* * *

I don't own the Ouran characters, but I did make up the raps. R&R please. 


	2. Tamaki Raps

**Tamaki **: Ano...Kana-san?

**Me** : Hai, Tama-mi?

**Tamaki** : Eto...are you sure I should do this?...

**Me** : Kuma-san, where are you...

**Tamaki **: ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT I'LL DO IT!

"I'm king of the Host Club  
and extremely rich  
I'm really smart but get sad  
when Haruhi gets mad  
I start to twitch..."

**Tamaki** : Somehow that doesn't sound right...

**Me **: Shka pita ksha ksha pii--

**Tamaki **: Okay okay...

"I'll be sad if  
nobody listens to me  
then I'll have to make  
My face look like a puppy  
I'm from France and  
my grandmother doesn't like me  
and I really like  
the Japanese Angelica Tree..."

**Tamaki **: ...

** Me **: What?

**Tamaki **: Tree?

**Me **: Yeah? So?

**Tamaki **: Whatever...

"I'm oblivious and I seem happy  
But my happiness is the reason  
of my love for Haruhi--"

**Tamaki** : WHAT?!?!?

**Me** : Aww, you're blushing -pokes him on the cheek-

**Tamaki** : You're making fun of me, aren't you?!?

**Me** : No. _Really?_

Mmyeah. Kuma-san is Tamaki's stuffed bear. And I called Tamaki 'Tama-mi' cus I was high on coffee beans. I was kinda acting weird when I writing this. ("No. _Really?_") R&R please.


	3. Kyouya Raps

**Kyouya** : -sigh- I never thought a day like this would come...

**Me** : Come on, Kyou-pii! -glomps-

**Kyouya** : I have no choice.  
(reading from cards)  
"I'm Tamaki's best friend  
until the very end  
I keep track of Haruhi's debt  
Making sure she doesn't leave  
I make good threats..."

**Kyouya**: ...

**Me** : Go on, keep goiinnggg...-pouts-

**Kyouya** : Hm.  
"Tamaki gives me trouble  
But I'm his friend anyway  
We spend way too much money  
Might as well give it all away  
I'm known as the Shadow King  
And have low blood pressure  
But earning more money  
is like a refresher..."

**Kyouya**(sweatdrop) : I'm sorry but, do I seem like this to you?

**Me** : Yeah. What about it? -smiling-

**Kyouya** : ...  
"I'm extremely rich  
and know everyone and everything  
I can't wait to see what kind of madness  
the Host Club will bring..."

**Kyouya** : It's over.

**Me** : Yay!

I had trouble with this. I think the twins' rap will be a lot harder though. And so will be Mori's. He doesn't talk much.


	4. Hikaru and Kaoru Rap

**Me:** YOSH! Finally for the twins.

**Hikaru and Kaoru:** Yay! -evil cat-like grin-

**Me:** Okay, go ahead...

**Hikaru: **"I'm Hikaru..."**  
**

**Kaoru:** "And I'm Kaoru"

** Both:** "And we are twins!  
We made up a game  
But no one ever wins :'C  
Really, it's such a shame  
But we were really happy  
When the game was won by Haruhi!"

**Me**: Tee hee hee hee...

**Both**: "We have a baka Tono ,  
We had a sad childhood,  
But we'll let it go,  
Even if you have,  
a desire to know,  
We'll never let it show,  
We sell our brotherly love,  
Which we never get tired of!"

**Me**: Mmkay

**Hikaru**: Isn't there.  
**Kaoru**: ...anymore?

**Me**: Nope. I can't think of anymore...I think...

**Both**: -pout- :C

* * *

Yes, sadly, I am running out of ideas. D: Actually, their rap came to me in...a dream. Seriously, I've been thinking about theirs for some days now, and I finally got the time to type it. Now for Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai's. I wanna combine theirs cus I don't wanna make too much. Besides, what's Mori-ri gonna say anyway? 


End file.
